


Sharing

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bisexuality, Bodysharing, Collaboration, I had no idea that was a tag and I'm very excited about it, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Virginity Kink, greed being greedy, lots of making out, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ling doesn't like the idea of sharing Ed with Greed, but Greed doesn't like being left out.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed, Edward Elric/Greed/Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strong enough to give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392473) by [lbk_princen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen). 



> alt title: Homunculus Interruptus

The little thing between the Fullmetal kid and the hungry hungry prince had been going on under Greed’s nose for a few days. Ling kept trying to insist, _please don’t watch, don’t interfere, it isn’t for you,_ but that just made Greed burn bitterly because wasn’t _everything_ for him? He was a thief and a scoundrel and a tyrant, and the way Ed gazed at him (not him, _Ling_ ) made something lonely and hungry claw at the inside of his soul.

He didn’t know whether it was better or worse that he remembered how much he’d had before. A whole bar, terrible but _his,_ and a gang of chimeras, devout and affectionate and _his, his, his._ Now all he had was a pair of hot bodyguards that would never look at him that way and a boyfriend that didn’t belong to him, but to the person he shared (another new and uncomfortable concept) a body with. And Ling was his, in a way, his soul-mate (hah), his partner in crime, except Ling also belonged to Ed in a way that Greed couldn’t seem to compare to, and if this was how Envy felt _all the time_ no wonder they were such a bitch.

Ling had been fighting him more often lately, wanting to spend time with Ed, and Greed didn’t try very hard to hide the fact that he was unhappy about it. When he peered out of Ling’s eyes and saw nothing but felt Ed’s hand on his neck, Ed’s lips on his lips, Ling tensed until Greed reluctantly backed away. He couldn’t back away far enough to avoid hearing them murmur to each other, feeling the shiver of attraction down Ling’s spine. It _hurt,_ being shut out from that, stuck listening at the keyhole but never invited in, though they knew he was there. Like always, he _wanted,_ more than anything. He wanted all of it. He shouldn’t have been able to feel pain, disconnected from all but the peripheries of his nervous system, but still it ached.

 _You’ve been in a really bad mood lately,_ Ling said cautiously one day, sitting by a stream. Ed was stretched out by his side, napping with his head pillowed on his own jacket and his left hand tucked up under the front of his shirt. Until moments ago, Ling had been playing with the end of his ponytail.

 _Thanks for noticing,_ Greed replied curtly.

Hesitance radiated through Ling. _Can we talk about it?_

Greed’s soul prickled defensively, but he was still moved by the fact that Ling cared. _I suppose,_ he allowed.

_It’s about Ed, isn’t it?_

Greed said nothing. That should have been fairly obvious by now.

Ling sighed. _Do you… want him too?_

 _Of course I do!_ Greed blustered. _Who do you think I am? I want everybody, all the time. What’s yours is mine, remember? Except whenever I get close you just shut down. It’s… frustrating._

It wasn’t a lie, because Greed didn’t lie, but it was more than just frustrating. He understood Ling wanting to have something all to himself (they understood each other _so_ well), but that understanding didn’t make him stop coveting it.

 _What’s worse is that even when I’m not ‘interrupting,’ as you say,_ Greed continued, _the kid doesn’t even seem to like me. At all. So it’s bullshit._

 _I’m sure Ed likes you,_ Ling responded. He sounded surprised, and not very sure at all. _Do you want me to ask him?_

 _No,_ Greed said impulsively, but then considered it. _Maybe. If it comes up. Actually, yes. Wake him up and ask him, right now._ There was a burning need in his soul, familiar and unquenchable.

Ling muffled a laugh and glanced at Ed, still asleep and breathing softly. _I’m not going to wake him up. But I’ll ask him later._

* * *

‘Later’ turned out to mean in the middle of making out, for whatever reason. Greed had retreated, like he was supposed to, so he was too far away to object when Ling decided to bring it up.

“Oh, I meant to ask,” Ling said breathlessly as he pulled back. “How do you feel about Greed?”

Hearing his name, Greed crept forward — not close enough to properly hear Ed’s response, but he caught the fringes of it, filtered through Ling’s thoughts. Something about why he wanted to know, why ask right now.

“Because he’s been sulky lately. He thinks you don’t like him.”

 _Blunt,_ Greed thought, not intending Ling to hear. Nothing happened for an arduous moment. Then Ed replied.

 _Psst,_ Ling whispered internally. _Ed wants to talk to you._

Greed peeked out of Ling’s eyes and saw Ed frowning up at him, more thoughtful than angry. They were standing, Ed’s back pressed against a tree. They weren’t touching each other anymore, and Greed resisted the urge to cage Ed in with his hands. It wasn’t for him, no matter how much he wanted it.

“Greed?” Ed tested.

“Yeah,” Greed drawled, letting his eyes go half-lidded, like he didn’t care. (It was as close to a lie as he would get.)

“Why would I have been so eager to team up with you if I couldn’t stand you?” Ed asked. It sounded rhetorical. Greed tried to think of an answer anyway, but came up with nothing.

“But you like Ling more,” Greed accused.

Ed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do you have to make a competition out of it? Ling’s my...” he floundered for a word to describe them, colour rising in his cheeks.

“Ling’s yours,” Greed supplied. “He’s mine too. And you’re his. But you’re _not_ mine.” It hurt to say.

“I get it,” Ed replied, and Greed got the sense that he really did. His eyes had gone distant, like he was deep in thought. “Can you give me a while to think about it?”

“Sure,” said Greed. He wet his lips. Ling’s mouth sure was dry.

Ed uncrossed his arms and placed his hand on Greed’s chest — his human one, not the automail. It was so warm. Greed wanted to bury himself in that touch. His whole body felt suddenly hungry.

“Can I have Ling back, please?” Ed asked quietly, looking up at him from under those golden bangs, and Greed knew that it was a genuine request, and that, right now at least, he’d be allowed to say no.

“Sure,” he murmured again, and retreated. The echo of Ed’s hand on his chest burned through him as Ling rushed past him to take his place. Greed couldn’t pinpoint all of what he was feeling, but frustration and hope and desire swirled through him as Ling murmured to Ed.

 _Can I watch this time?_ Greed asked. He felt ravenous. He’d finally gotten a taste of what he’d been missing for so long, and there was nothing in the world more important than getting more of it.

Ling seemed to sense the desperation behind his question, and there was a pause before he gave an answer. _For a bit._

Greed surged forward, clutching at Ling’s senses, and he felt Ling reel a little. “You okay?” he heard Ed ask, and that desperate hunger threatened to rise again, but he held it back. Ling had allowed him to watch, but only watch. Restraint was not in Greed’s vocabulary, but he did his best.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ling said, and Greed could feel how dry his mouth still was. “Just Greed moving around.”

“Well, as long as he’s not distracting you, he can hang out wherever he likes for all I care,” Ed replied, and kissed him.

Greed’s soul purred happily when Ed and Ling pressed close. He hadn’t had a chance to do any kissing of his own in this lifetime, but the comfort of a body, smaller and cooler than his, soothed the hungry ache inside him, even second-hand.

They stopped sooner than Greed would have liked, but he tried to keep his disappointment to himself as the boys exchanged a sweet smile. Greed rumbled in the back of Ling’s head, pointedly saying nothing but refusing to mask his presence.

They wandered off to rejoin the chimeras for lunch, and when Greed slid back into control Ling didn’t fight him.

* * *

The next time Ed and Ling were alone together, Ling didn’t shut Greed out. Greed huddled just below the surface, where he could see and hear and feel but not control anything. The hunger in his soul hadn’t abated at all, but he was doing his best to keep it under control.

The boys were kissing up against a tree again, hot and wet and mostly sweet but dirty enough to send thrills down Ling’s spine, and Greed was drinking in every sensation with a desperation that he couldn’t be bothered to feel ashamed of, and then the tip of Ed’s tongue went flickering across Ling’s lower lip before vanishing and Greed snarled _Bring that back, you fucking tease_ before he could think to stop himself.

Ling broke away immediately. “Greed!” he snapped, like Greed was some disobedient puppy, and Greed cringed away.

 _I’m sorry, all right, I’m sorry, I know, I won’t do it again,_ he babbled, and Ling was talking over him — “I said you could _watch_ , not make _requests_ ,” and then Greed felt Ed’s hand on Ling’s face.

“What did he want?” Ed asked, and both occupants of Ling’s head fell into startled silence.

“Your tongue,” Ling blurted. “Uh.”

“Okay,” said Ed, and pulled Ling back in, pressing his tongue into Ling’s mouth.

Ling went weak at the knees, and an embarrassing noise escaped his throat. Greed could only watch in stunned agreement as Ed explored his mouth. He was a little awkward and a little uncertain, but his enthusiasm made up for that. It felt incredible.

 _Suck on it,_ Greed suggested, _carefully,_ and Ling did.

Ed made a fluttery little noise that made Ling shiver. _Fuck,_ Greed heard, and couldn’t quite tell whether he’d thought it or Ling.

For a few extended, heated seconds they kept at it, Greed watching avidly. Eventually, they parted to catch their breath. “Holy shit,” Ling gasped. “What was that?”

Ed blushed, but didn’t look away. “What do you mean?”

Ling gesticulated uselessly. “You didn’t have to... _do_ that,” he said. “What he wanted, I mean.”

Ed just shrugged. “He’s part of this no matter what, isn’t he?” he pointed out. “We could at least make him feel included.”

Greed felt a rush of pleasure and gratitude buoy him up. _Kiss him,_ he demanded, letting his desire flood through into Ling with the mental image of precisely what he wanted — to cup Ed’s face in both hands and kiss him full on the mouth, firmly and insistently.

Ling had no qualms about obliging. When he pulled away, Ed was smirking.

“You’re welcome,” he said, looking Ling in the eye, and for the briefest moment Greed could have sworn Ed looked straight through Ling and saw _him,_ and then he was dragging Ling back in and kissing him again.

Greed hadn’t thought it was possible to feel so heard without even speaking. He wanted more, more of this, more of them. More of Ed, yes, Greed had never played with someone so clever and that was intoxicating on its own, but Ling’s willingness to play along, to indulge what he wanted and include him in this space he’d originally insisted on keeping to himself, had caught Greed by surprise. He remembered his first impression of Ling, the way Ling had welcomed him into his body and mind, and felt a rush of pleasure and satisfaction.

 _Mine,_ he whispered, pleased, and Ling shuddered and pulled Ed closer.

“Mmh, what?” Ed murmured between kisses.

“Nothing,” Ling gasped as Ed tangled a hand in his hair, and Ed chuckled.

“He said something, didn’t he?” he said, pulling Ling’s head back by his hair, and Ling moaned.

 _Oh, more of that,_ Greed murmured.

“Nothing important,” Ling managed, breaking off with another moan as Ed moved his mouth to Ling’s neck. “He’s just having fun too.”

“Mm, good,” Ed purred, releasing Ling’s neck to steal his mouth again, and the rush of arousal at that was Greed’s. Ling moaned into the kiss, and Greed was right there, feeling the vibration in their vocal cords, tasting Ed’s mouth, and then Ling had his hands on Ed’s hips and Greed could feel the fabric of his clothes under their fingertips. Ed broke away again, moving his mouth along their jaw, and Greed felt his breath, warm and uneven on their face.

“Oh, I want you,” they said, and for the first time, it was both of them speaking, voices jumbled together, Ling’s soft and breathy where Greed’s was growling, but the intention was the same. Then Greed realized he had control, but not because Ling had given it up; they were both right there, moving in perfect tandem.

“Ling?” Ed breathed, watching their face. Then: “Greedling,” he said, eyes widening.

“Stupid name,” they ground out, voices still tangling together, and surged forward.

Ed yelped as their hands moved from his hips to clutch at his thighs, lifting him effortlessly off his feet. He made a startled noise against their mouth, wrapping his legs around them at the slightest urging and grasping at their hair with both hands. “Harder,” they demanded, and Ling was uncertain but Greed knew they could take it, and Ed tightened his grip on their hair and pulled, and when they moaned it came out sounding like two voices at the same time.

“Holy shit,” Ed gasped, and then they slid their tongue into his mouth and kissed him, hot and filthy, and he made a series of helpless noises. They pressed forward, hungrily swallowing every sound that spilled out of his mouth, crushing him up against the tree they’d been kissing under, stealing his breath too when that left him. When his hips rolled involuntarily against them, they moved a hand from his thigh to the small of his back, holding him closer while they devoured him. A litany of hunger and desperation and filthy intentions was swirling through their head, and they couldn’t tell whose ideas were whose but Ling had the desire and Greed had the desperation and they wanted to take Ed apart, wanted to get their hands all over him and his all over them and take everything he would give.

Ed broke away from the kiss, panting, “Stop, stop,” and the perfect equilibrium shattered. Ling fell away, reeling, and Greed took half a step back away from the tree so he wasn’t crushing Ed against it.

“Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly alone.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Ed replied. His eyes were shining and his lips looked soft and abused. Greed wanted them back. “Just needed to breathe.” He took a moment to do exactly that, and Greed waited. He was still holding Ed off the ground, his legs around Greed’s waist, and Greed soaked up the contact. It had been too long.

“All right, get back here,” Ed declared, and reeled Greed back in.

Greed made a startled noise against Ed’s mouth, almost pulling away, but then Ed’s mouth slid against his and his bottom lip was right there and Greed couldn’t resist the temptation to suck it between his teeth and nip at it. Ed gasped.

 _Excuse me,_ Ling said coldly, and Greed pulled away from Ed’s mouth as though he’d been burned.

“What?” Ed asked, breathless.

“Don’t get mad at me, princess, _he_ kissed _me_ ,” Greed snarled. Ling’s anger was simmering just under their skin.

 _You look exactly like me, Greed,_ Ling countered. _You can’t just take advantage of people like that._

“Nobody took advantage of anybody!” Greed objected. “You _know_ he can always tell who’s driving.”

“Oh,” Ed murmured, unwrapping his legs from around Greed and sliding back to the ground.

“He knew exactly what he was doing,” Greed continued, “so don’t you _dare_ pretend I’m the bad guy here for taking something that was _given_ to me.”

“Ling,” Ed snapped, and Greed shoved backwards out of control, resentful.

“What,” Ling replied sourly.

Ed punched him in the chest — not hard, but hard enough to hurt, and Greed winced internally. “Calm down,” he ordered. “You’re being stupid.”

For a beautiful moment, Ling was too shocked to pout. “But he kissed you!” he stammered.

“I kissed him first!” Ed retorted, voice rising. He jabbed a finger into Ling’s chest. “You know he doesn’t lie, dumbass!”

“Well, but, you’re—” _Mine,_ Ling thought, strongly enough for Greed to hear loud and clear. “Why kiss him?”

“I wanted to,” Ed asserted. “Is that a problem?”

“I—” Ling’s emotions were a mess of confusion and arousal and hurt. Greed tried not to get too close, but he was trying to pay attention, because this was an argument that concerned him.

“I thought I’d made it clear enough, but apparently not,” Ed huffed. “Ling. Greed, I know you’re listening too. I know you’re both interested in me.”

“Greed’s not—” Ling started, but Greed cut him off with a growl.

“Don’t speak for me,” he said, seizing control again. “Just because I’m not all mushy about it, doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

“If you’ll give me _five more seconds_ ,” Ed continued pointedly, and Greed retreated again, leaving Ling to huff and cross his arms. “I know you’re both interested in me, and if you two are willing to stop being such massive pissbabies and go back to working as a team, I’d like to kiss both of you a whole lot more.”

“Wait, what’s a pissbaby? Is that a thing?” Ling muttered.

“But you can’t get all jealous when I give either of you attention,” Ed added, while Greed tried to give Ling his general idea of what the word ‘pissbaby’ meant.

“Woah, hey, wait a second,” Greed butted in. “I wouldn’t say I was getting jealous.”

“Excuse me?” Ling scoffed. “You were literally so lonely you asked to eavesdrop on us making out.”

“Fine, okay, I was maybe a little jealous then, because I thought I couldn’t _have_ him!” Greed’s voice was rising but he didn’t especially care. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to go from being surrounded by people you care about to being completely alone?”

“Alone? You live in my head!”

“But none of you were willing to _touch me_ ,” Greed hissed. “None of you wanted me back the way I wanted you.”

 _So is that it? You were just jealous of me because Ed felt the same way about me as I felt about him?_ Ling fired back.

“This isn’t just about Ed!” Greed thundered.

Both boys were quiet. _What?_ said Ling.

“You’re mine, too, dipshit,” Greed snarled. “So quit leaving me out of this.”

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Ed piped up.

“I don’t want to leave you out of it,” he said.

Greed really wanted to kiss him again for that. (And in general. But specifically for that.)

“Ling?” Ed prompted gently, and Greed moved aside.

“I don’t think I do either, any more,” Ling said, and it sounded like a confession. “What we did earlier, when we were working together — it felt incredible.”

 _Yeah, it did,_ Greed admitted.

“I’d, ah.” Ed cleared his throat. “I’d really like it if you managed to do it again.”

“Oh,” Greed purred, his voice going predatory, and Ed flushed pink. “Well, I think we can try to arrange that.”

 _Let me see if I can do it,_ Ling said, and Greed gave his approval. Ed was looking at him like he thought Greed was going to devour him and he was going to enjoy it. Greed licked his lips, and Ed’s parted in response.

“So does this mean I can kiss him now?” Greed asked under his breath.

 _Oh my god, stop teasing us all and get on with it,_ Ling complained, giving him a little mental shove, and Greed darted forward to claim Ed’s mouth.

Ed moaned, fisting both hands in Greed’s hair and tugging as he kissed back. _Fast learner,_ Greed purred, and Ling’s chuckle rumbled in their chest. Ed’s kissing was improving, too, and Greed felt a spike of nervousness from Ling. _What?_

 _If I overshoot and take control, I’ll get overwhelmed,_ Ling said, _but I have no idea what I’m aiming for._

 _You won’t get overwhelmed,_ Greed reassured him, breaking away from Ed’s mouth. “Here, swap me and I’ll try,” he murmured, and Ling slipped easily by him.

“Hello again,” Ed murmured, pulling Ling back to his mouth. Ling made a sweet noise that Greed treasured and carefully remembered out of habit. Ed’s mouth was getting clever, and Ling’s knees were going weak; Greed bolstered them automatically, flowing closer to the surface, and _there_ it was. _That’s it, you feel that?_ Greed asked, and waited for Ling to acknowledge before he slipped that little bit closer and felt everything fall into place.

“There we go,” they purred, Greed’s satisfaction and Ling’s relief, and Ed shivered against them.

“Welcome back,” he teased, before they wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, deep and filthy.

Ed moaned, clutching at their hair. His mouth was soft and wet and accommodating. They wanted that mouth all over them. The thought made them shiver. Ed pulled on their hair again, and when they moved their free hand from Ed’s waist to his thigh, he jumped up to wrap his legs back around their waist. They groaned at the friction as Ed collided with them, pressing him back up against the tree and making him gasp again so prettily. _Mine_ , they growled, tightening their grip on the back of Ed’s neck, and Ed made a beautiful wavering noise and tightened his legs, pulling them closer to him. They wanted to pull him apart and bury themselves in him; they buried their face in the side of Ed’s neck, grinding their hips against his and biting at him as gently as they could make themselves, and Ed gasped and bucked against them. Desperation rolled over them like a wave, and they shoved their hand up Ed’s shirt, grasping at his bare skin, their minds swirling with wanting to _take_ him.

 _Woah, wait,_ Ling panicked, and Greed lost his grip and fell away. Ling went stock-still, panting against Ed’s neck. Greed felt Ed shiver.

 _What’s wrong?_ Greed asked, at the same time Ed murmured, “Everything okay?”

“Greed,” Ling gasped. “That’s too fast.”

Greed let his chagrin bleed over. _Sorry, highness. I’ll try to ease off._

“What’s too fast?” Ed asked, and Ling groaned.

“Just... what he was aiming for,” he explained. “I could see where he was going and he was moving too fast and I freaked out.”

“That’s okay,” Ed replied, carding his fingers through Ling’s hair, and Greed purred. “We got you. Either of us can stop him at any time, clearly.”

Ling nodded, then shuddered, face still buried in Ed’s neck. “God, the things he wants to do to you,” he breathed, and Greed had to step in to prevent him from thoroughly embarrassing both of them as he moved his hips against Ed’s.

 _Holy fuck you’re such a virgin, _Greed moaned before he could think to filter his tone.

“I’m _fifteen_ , don’t mock me for— _wait_.” Ling’s tone went from indignant to calculating, and Greed felt suddenly and acutely pinned down. “Are you _into_ that?”

A wave of enthusiastic agreement rushed through him before he could stop it, and Greed knew Ling felt it loud and clear. _... Yes,_ he admitted, although he hardly needed to at this point. His mind flooded with memories from his previous life — of strangers in bars, precious ingenues and curious men; of his chimeras, over him and under him and around him; of wide eyes and uncertain hands and curious mouths.

Greed felt Ling start to laugh. “Holy shit,” he breathed against Ed’s neck, and Greed felt his hackles start to rise.

“What?” Ed asked.

“Greed has a thing about virgins,” Ling blurted before Greed could stop him, and Greed snarled a little at him.

“ _Oh,_ ” Ed breathed wickedly, and Greed shuddered so hard that Ling’s body shuddered with him. “Does he, now.”

“Shut up, you brat,” Greed snarled into Ed’s ear.

"The big bad monster who preys on virgins in the night," Ed teased, and it sounded like he was quoting something. "That's a fun stereotype."

Greed chuckled darkly. “You saying you want me to eat you?” he purred, running his tongue over the shell of Ed’s ear.

“Oh,” Ed gasped, high and breathy and theatrical, and Greed shuddered. “Oh, you don’t mean— you wouldn’t dare, would you? Oh, I’ve never—”

Greed wanted to throw him to the ground and fucking _ravish_ him. “You little shit,” he snarled, and Ed threw his head back against the tree and cackled.

 _You’re so easy to wind up,_ Ling chimed in. He was laughing, too, but he stopped when something grabbed his attention. Something on the dragon pulse thingie, since Greed didn't notice anything. _Incoming,_ Ling warned with a sigh. Greed peered around the tree and sure enough he caught sight of the large silhouettes of Darius and Heinkel in the distance. They seemed to be arguing, and were definitely moving in the direction of where Greed and Ling still had Ed propped up against a tree in a highly compromising position.

Ed craned his head to try and follow Greed's gaze and he quickly unhooked his legs when he saw, face flushing red. It was incredibly cute that Ed could so easily dismiss what other people thought of him unless it was about his sex life. He smoothed out his shirt, then his hair, then he reached out to fuss with Ling’s hair too, and Ling smiled sappily.

“Gross,” Greed remarked, but his voice was all soft. Ed’s mouth still looked thoroughly abused; Greed pressed his thumb against Ed’s lower lip. He wanted to slide it into Ed’s mouth, pull it open so he could claim it, but he settled for the thrill he took from the way Ed’s eyes went glassy at the touch.

 _Let me handle this, okay?_ Ling said, and Greed released Ed’s mouth and willingly receded.

“Hey guys,” Ling called to the chimeras when they approached. “Ed was just teaching me how to forage.”

Ed cleared his throat, less subtle than he probably thought he was being. “Yeah. Can’t go around eating just anything.” Greed chuckled at that in the back of Ling's head.

The chimeras exchanged a disbelieving look. “We heard shouting,” Darius said. “Is everything okay?”

Ling laughed it off effortlessly, and as much as Greed didn’t like lying, he begrudgingly respected how good Ling was at it. He had it down to an art form. “Little misunderstanding. It’s all sorted now. Would you like to help us look for mushrooms?”

Heinkel wrinkled his nose, his moustache twitching. “Mushrooms? No thanks. What happened to setting rabbit traps, Elric?”

“I can do that too,” Ed assured quickly.

The group argued awkwardly about dinner plans and divided up tasks. Making out and relationship drama were all good and fun, but only one of them was immortal and that meant survival had to be a priority. Greed quietly took control again once they were past the ‘what were you doing’ part of the conversation; he had a better foothold in the group dynamic, and he could tell Ling wanted some time to himself to process. Even after his appearances became more frequent, Darius and Heinkel didn’t seem to know what to do with Ling, but they responded well enough to Greed’s churlish camaraderie and boastful bossiness.

Unfortunately, Greed couldn’t go with Ed, since animals tended to go running in the opposite direction when he came near. He caught Ed’s gaze one last time as the alchemist turned to go.

 _Lick your lips at him,_ Ling ordered. Since the chimeras’ backs were turned, Greed obediently ran his tongue over the points of his own teeth and down to swipe across his lip. The responding flare of tempered heat in Ed’s golden eyes made something primal purr possessively inside of Greed — or maybe that was just Ling. Still, it made Greed grin. This was only the beginning.


End file.
